The present invention relates to an automatic pre-programming tuning circuit which performs tuning operation automatically.
It is customary to perform the tuning operations in TV receivers while a viewer manually rotates a tuning knob. However, the tuning operation is bothersome particularly in case of the continuously varying tuning operation such as in UHF reception. Though tuning operation is considerably simpler in case of TV receivers of the recently developed touch control type or remote control type, it is difficult for a non-skilled person the to preset tuning operation, namely, to adjust the tuning frequencies for respective broadcasting stations before starting to watch a TV receiver.